


Spank you very much

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Master Liam, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Panties, Slave Sophia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam and Sophia spend the night exploring Sophia's live of spanking.





	Spank you very much

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little idea from Samanthammy. Hope you all enjoy a little naughty sophiam ;) x
> 
> Sophia's panties  
> http://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/raive-brief-black

Spanking was one of the most common punishments in the slavery world. It was a common punishment that would teach many slaves a lesson and to make sure they knew their place in the world. But to Sophia, spanking was a pleasure for her. Even with cruel previous masters who abused her, she found it strangely satisfying as she would be spanked. 

When she was bought by Liam, who was a kind and loving man, she decided to get some courage and ask him something. She mentioned her love of spanking and although Liam was surprised at first, he didn't mind what his slave liked, he was never the type of person who would judge someone for what they liked. So he made a deal with the girl that if she misbehaved, she would have another form of punishment while spanking will be a pleasure for her.

One particular night, when Liam had spent all day thinking of his only female slave, he wanted to be spend the night with her. He couldn't help but think about her curvy body, her long luscious hair and her beautiful breasts. Liam swore he tried to cover his hard on when clients were in his office and stop thinking about his sexy slave.

That night Liam sat on the large chair in his room as he stared at Sophia. He had said goodnight to his other slaves as he now looked at the only girl in the house. Sophia was completely naked, only wearing a pair of black Lacey panties, some small pearl earrings and her navy blue collar, showing she was owned. She looked at her softly with lust in her eyes, looking like she was about to ravish him.

"Come here princess." Liam said softly as Sophia walked slowly to her master, sitting on his lap. The two stared into each other's eyes as Sophia trailed her fingers down Liam's white shirt. "Fuck you look so beautiful tonight." Liam whispered to the girl, kissing her neck softly. " you don't look so bad yourself." Sophia said with a little sass in her voice.

"Careful princess, words like that night get a certain naughty girl over my lap." Liam replied, even Sophia hadn't been naughty, he liked to pretend she had been naughty, it was a little like dirty talk. "I bet you would like that master." Sophia replied smirking a little. "Ok princess, you asked for it." Liam said as he turned Sophia around and placed her flat on his lap.

Liam stared at Sophia's beautiful arse, trailing his fingers across her smooth body. He took off the detailed panties and left them around her ankles. "Don't wanna spoil them expensive panties baby girl." Liam said, knowing he may spend too much on Sophia's bras and panties. Liam kept trailing his fingers over Sophia's arse, slowly starting to feel her extremely wet pussy.

"Fucking hell, I've barley touched you and you're already soaking wet, like a naughty slutty girl." "Yes sir." Sophia just groaned at the comment as Liam kept on playing with her. He suddenly removed his hand, making Sophia whine. Suddenly, she felt a smack on her arse, making her yelp. She turned around to see the hand mark on her arse. She just groaned, begging for more. 

Liam just smiled as he continued to spank his slave. Using his hand as he watched her arse go red as Sophia just groaned and moaned at the pleasure. "Oh fuck master, please keep going." Sophia begged making Liam smile. "My my greedy girl, I'm spanking you hard and you want more. Maybe I should put a gag on you to keep you quiet." Liam said making Sophia groan again. Liam just continued spanking his girl, getting a little turned on himself as he heard her moan.

When Liam finished, he stroked Sophia's red arse for a minute, making sure she was ok. He then felt her pussy again, feeling she was even more wet then before. "Fuck my wet girl. Are you gonna come before I let you? Because that's a bad thing to do." "No master." Sophia replied as she suddenly felt Liam starting to play with her.

She moaned as he played with her privates, finding all the right spots that made her feel good. She started to squirm and moan Liam's name. Soon enough she felt close to cumming. "Master can I come." Sophia asked softly. "I don't know baby, you've been such a naughty girl, and naughty girls are not allowed to come." Sophia just groaned, feeling more desperate now. "Please master, I'm your good girl." She begged making Liam smile. "Ok princess, come for me." Sophia screams four loud as she came, feeling like she was on top of the world.

Sophia didn't notice Liam letting her up and got her in a cuddle. "You ok?" Liam whispered to his girl as Sophia just nodded. "Well done baby, you did so well." Liam whispered softly as he just kept close. Soon enough, he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He got a cloth and some cream and cleaned her up, making sure her arse was ok.

"Thank you master." Sophia said softly as Liam took of his clothes and got into bed with her. "It's ok sweetie, I loved it. I just hoped you loved it as well." "Yes I did master." Sophia replied as she gave him a kiss. The two talked for a while, before Sophia feel into a deep sleep. Liam just watched his girl for a bit, thinking about Sophia's love of spanking. He thought it was weird, for his other slaves, they hated spanking and it always reminded them of punishments, to Sophia, it was for pleasure. But Liam never mind it, he was never the type to judge people in what made them feel good. As long as Sophia was happy and enjoyed their time together, that was all that mattered to Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> *low key sophiam are the definition of sex on legs*


End file.
